Staking His Claim
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Unrelated Sam/Dean. Sam Wesson and Dean Winchester are in love but find obstacles in their paths separating them and their love, not to mention Sam has a secret that Dean soon finds out and has to deal with or else. When Dean comes searching for his lost love, will he still want him or has Dean lost Sam forever? Strong sexual content, language, a little kinky. Schmoop.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**This is a one-shot fanfic, the happily ever type with a lot of angst but lots of schmoop and graphic sex, you know me…enjoy! Yep, I turned them into what they hunt **_**again**_**…bad me *chuckles*!**

**Plot: **Sam Wesson is in love with Dean Winchester, and the feelings mutual, the only problem is Dean's father. Well, he's not the only problem…

Sam has a secret and is forced to reveal it to Dean to save his lover's life. Causing them to break apart soon after.

Years later, Dean comes looking for Sam but will Sam want him back after all this time?

Read on to find out.

**No spoilers, you have to read it to find out his secret…hee hee!**

xxxxxxxxx

Dean knew the moment he crossed the line to their territory. He felt them, and, most of all, he felt _Him!_

He was here.

Dean's stomach twisted into a knot instantly.

Did he still want him? Had he mated to someone else?

Even though he'd said he had chosen Dean. Well, that was years ago and, boy, had things changed.

He was a hunter and Sam had been, well, his quarry.

Or had been until they met in a bar and got to know each other. Then began to talk and ended up back in his room. And soon found themselves lost in passion. For weeks, they seemed to find each other. Neither sure who was stalking who in this affair but not really caring. Only wanting…needing…neither really knew this either.

Until he got the news.

Werewolf. They were hunting a werewolf. Dad was coming. He needed help finding the guy and Dean said he'd help. Until he found the _real _wolf. Who tried to kill him. Who came damn close to killing his father and put John in a coma for a month.

A _long_ month.

Until another man came running by him, shifting to wolf form in front of his dying eyes…or Dean had thought he was. Another wolf but not to kill him, this one gave a scream of rage and cried out Dean's name and fury at the other wolf hurting Dean. The Wolf Man had given that bellow, in _that_ voice.

A voice he knew instantly.

A voice that had moaned, "More, take me more…_harder!"_

Same voice that held desire and need, when it whimpered them through kissed lips and against his tanned skin; Dean's skin. The feel of those muscles beneath his fingertips, touching him. Same muscles that had shifted into a wolf in front of him. Standing between him and the enemy. Teeth bared and angry. Killing the thing as it lunged at him.

_Sam._

The worried and sad look in his hazel wolf eyes before he licked Dean's wounds and sniffed him to see if he was okay. That urgent whine as he tried to talk to him but couldn't. Dean suspected now he had been saying, "I love you." Dean reached up and stroked his muzzle, laying a soft kiss on it. "I love you, too, Sam."

And, with a considering look to make sure Dean would be okay, he ran off at top speed and Dean missed him already.

Considering how it ended, he probably had been right to run away. Because moments later, the EMT's arrived and they were rushed to the hospital. He found out someone called them, giving them the exact location of where they were. Dean knew then that Sam had called them and smiled, then he'd passed out from his blood loss. Wishing Sam was there to hold his hand.

He didn't want to die without seeing his lover again; werewolf or not.

They had made love after he got out of the hospital. Sam had met him at the door, looking like he was going to leave and, looking like he'd changed his mind, that a werewolf going to a hunter to make sure he was alive was an insanely suicidal idea. A werewolf in love with that hunter.

A forbidden thing.

His father would have known what Sam was on sight. He'd have killed him for it.

Dean, however, reached for Sam and pulled him close, then kissed him hard. Sam froze in surprise and then kissed him back just as intensely. When it broke, he had looked at Dean, a strange emotion playing across his handsome features.

"I had to make sure. I was worried. Even if you hated me or killed me…I had to see for myself that you were okay." Sam said with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. You saved me. You saved my father." Dean said and took his hand. Sam didn't fight it.

"Not that _he'd_ see it that way." Sam said, "I didn't do the killings, I've never harmed another. My Pack is peaceful, we don't do that. We hunt animals when we need to. We never touch humans and human hearts are to be never eaten in my Pack. I kill the ones that break that rule."

"You are the Alpha." Dean said, not surprised. Even at his most submissive, Sam held something. Something that wouldn't break inside him. He only went so submissive then he would take Dean just as roughly, throwing him to the bed and thrusting in. Like he was…claiming him. Kissing him and nuzzling his neck as they fucked, like he was…scenting and marking him.

Eyes staring intently into his then and now. He knew this look; it was Sam's usual look.

Love. He loved him. Sam loved Dean.

This was forbidden, for _both_ of them. Dean had thought back then.

"I am your Mate, in your eyes, aren't I?" Dean said in a moment of rare insight.

"Yes." Sam said sadly, touching his face one last time.

"You can find another…" Dean said, even though it broke Dean's heart to say it. He couldn't be with him that way, and Sam had a right to be happy.

"No, I can't." Sam said softly. "Come to my room."

"Okay." Dean had agreed.

Back in his motel room, they'd made love. Making love to each other, and taking Sam against the shower wall, dick deep inside him, filling him for the millionth time. Bodies tensing with their orgasms flowed from them. Bliss on his face.

Sam's face.

Then pain as he dressed and Dean lay in the bed.

"You will find someone else and forget me." Dean promised him, even though it _killed_ him to say it. He didn't want Sam to do _any_ such thing.

"No, I won't." Sam said and put a paper on the table. "This is my address and phone number. You can use it to know where I am, maybe call sometimes. Just to talk. I would date you still, like we have been; if you're interested. I love you, Dean." He sighed, "You could use it to kill me but…I don't want that. Give it to your father if you must. It would put me out of my misery. Out of ours. I'll always be yours." And with that, he was gone.

Sam was gone.

Dean had taken the paper and hid it, had never shown it to his father.

And he had never talked to Sam again; not for _three _years.

Until now.

Things had changed for him.

But had they changed for Sam, too?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean approached the cabin with trepidation. His heart in his throat. He needed this but…It was so hard to face him, after letting him go. Such pain between them then.

He climbed the steps slowly and bit a lip. Feeling them, feeling _him_…right behind the door. Sam felt nervous, too. Nice to know. He'd scented his changed nature just as Dean had known he would. The question remained, would he love him and be with him? Or had he already found someone else?

The door was jerked open and he closed his eyes, thinking maybe Sam's mate was there to kill him, he'd let him, or _her_. He fell hard to the porch and waited, for the teeth and claws to take his life. Instead he felt lips on his and arms around him. He opened his eyes in surprise to see a happy Sam, looking at him with such love and kissing him again.

"Dean…" Sam said happily and cried a little, lips on his throat, sniffing and scent marking him again. "I missed you! I love you! Please stay!" He held him with a vice like grip as if Dean was going to flee from him at any second now. Dean just held him and scent marked his neck as well. Sighing with contentment.

"I'm here to stay, if you still want me." Dean said and touched his face. "I need to explain, baby."

"I know, just…let me hold you for minute, please! Been waiting for you for so long…" Sam said and sighed, "Thought I'd never hear or see you again after the first year. It hurt to lose you for so long…you said to stay away and I did. I wanted to find you…I did!"

"It wasn't safe if you had." Dean reassured him, "Dad would have killed you. I wanted to go with you, to tell you to take me with you! But he'd have just found us. He'd have found us and killed you, and your Pack. I couldn't be the one to bring Hunters to your door, my love. Not you."

"Still…I needed you." Sam said and begged, "Stay, be my mate now? Don't leave me!" He buried his face in Dean's neck and wetness touched his skin, Sam was crying, afraid he'd leave.

"Never going away again. I love you, too, Sam, you're the only one I have ever loved really. I want to be your mate, if the offer is still good." Dean said then sighed, "I have to shift and it's not safe to do it around humans. It's my first shift and I'm scared I will do something or lose control." He smiled, "So you didn't find another mate?"

"No, said I couldn't. I chose you and that could never be reversed." Sam reassured him, "It was always you, Dean."

"And if I hadn't come to you now. Maybe never had?" Dean had to know.

"I'd have waited until I died alone." Sam said and shook his head. "You are my true mate, Dean. I could never love another but you." He sighed, "Even if I died alone, I would have kept waiting for you."

"Sammy…you deserved better than that." Dean said sitting up now and Sam sat beside him now.

"I thought you'd call for a date or something; not just cut off _all _contact." Sam said and took his hand, caressing it and kissing it, turning it over and kissing his palm as well. Nuzzling it. "Kept hoping you'd call, but you never _did_."

"Thought you'd move on. That we couldn't be together without someone dying for it." Dean said and sighed, "I'm not a Hunter anymore, guess you figured that much out."

"Where's your Dad? Is he hunting you?" Sam asked worried, scenting the air.

"Dead." Dean said, "Two years ago almost. I got turned later on a Hunt."

"You could have called. You didn't have to mourn alone." Sam said and Dean shook his head.

"I was in no shape to be with anyone, it's complicated. And I kind of went a little crazy for a while." Dean said.

Sam was pissed. "You had _me_!" He said upset and annoyance at his Mate's stubbornness! He growled again and the others poured from the house at the sound. Worry on their faces as their Alpha tried to reason with his Mate, the mate he had been waiting for to come back to him again; He'd never lost faith Dean would find him again.

"No, I had no right to bug you. It would have exposed you anyway." Dean says.

"Don't care. I'd have hunted with you, kept you safe. I loved you!" Sam growled.

"I wasn't sure if you still did. It had been so long." Dean said and snuggled more into his side and body now, happier than he'd been in a very long time.

"You could have come here! We would have welcomed you. You could have stayed and been with him as his mate. We wouldn't have cared if you were human. We'd have let you stay!" Bobby said and sighed. "He had been waiting for you so long by then, not choosing any females or males he was offered. He only wanted you and, without you, he preferred to be alone. He was _lonely_. You could have been there for him. You weren't alone, you _idjit_!"

"Felt like it. Wanted to die. Back then I guess I was just going to keep hunting until something killed me, too. So I wouldn't be alone anymore." Dean said.

Sam got furious, "I was waiting for you and you would have just _died_ and not said a _damn _word! Did I mean so _little_ to you!"

"No, I wrote a letter but…never could get myself to mail it. I couldn't call. What would I say? _'I'm going to kill myself with 'Death by Hunting' , forget me.'?"_ Dean admitted. He pulled the letter out and showed him it. "Got bit soon after that. I was worried I would shift and hurt someone. I knew you'd accept me where the others would just kill me… so I came here and hoped you still loved me and would forgive me for staying away so long. It wasn't safe for you to be around me before then. If they had figured out what you were, they'd have killed you, Sam! I figured that even if you _were_ mated, I could use this area to shift in and then I could leave; I just didn't want to hurt anyone when I did it. I knew you guys wouldn't let me hurt anyone so I trusted you to help me. I never expected you to still love me, Sam. I knew I probably blew that by letting you go before."

Dean hung his head. "Loved you so fucking _much! _My heart broke every time I tried to call or write you! I was so afraid you'd moved on and that would have killed me if you said that. So I chose the coward's way out and said nothing. Talked myself into thinking you were better off without a suicidal and murdering Hunter in your life. Fucking Demon took him over, and he...begged me to kill him. And I...didn't want to... but he put the gun to his chest while holding it. He pulled the trigger while my finger just sat there under his! He made me kill him and then...it all just fell apart for me. I needed you but couldn't be with you. Missed you so _much! _Just wanted to run to you and have you hold me; tell me you loved me and it would be okay. Tell me I wasn't some awful person for doing what I did. That I was worth _loving_…sure didn't feel like I was." Dean said sadly.

"You were! You _are!_ Baby, you're my World! How could you ever think I'd think of you that way? It wasn't your fault. He trained you to do that, he told you to. He taught you to never trust anyone or anything, even those you loved! Even him. Said if he got possessed or turned to kill him! He wanted you to, he knew it was the only way to stop the bastard. He was willing to _die_ to stop it! You didn't _murder_ him, Dean, you _saved _him." Sam said, Dean had once told him all about how he was raised and trained. Before he'd known Sam's secret, of course.

"Yes, I did." Dean says and Sam knew he will never stop thinking he did. But wished he would.

"Come with me, Baby. We should be Mated now." Sam said happily, tugging him along, giving him no choice but to keep up with him. Dean smiled happily and let his grief recede again. He had Sam now and he was happy with that. He'd deal with his grief and guilt later.

He finally would be with the man he loved, and he needed that more than he needed those other things. He needed Sam more!

The Pack swelled behind them, running and keeping up with them easily, even in human forms. He saw close to a couple dozen of them there and sighed. He was glad his Dad had never found them now.

In a clearing, they all stopped and Sam motioned them forward to meet him.

"This is Dean, my Mate I have been waiting for. Come meet him. His will be our Beta and my lover now." Sam said and they approached them one or two at time, to not scare the new wolf away. Their Alpha looked much happier now, and they were glad for that!

"I am Bobby, this is Ellen, my Mate. Our daughter, Jo." The red-haired man said and shook his hand, "I am his adopted father. They are his family."

"Nice to meet you." Dean said and liked the man immediately, So warm and gruff, a nice combination that reminded him of his own father. Grief threatened and he shoved it away, he wouldn't let it interfere with his life here now. "You raised him well, he's a great guy. I want you to know, I only stayed away out of concern for his safety and yours."

"I know that, son." Bobby said and smiled, "I used to be a Hunter, too. I know the schtick. They'd have slaughtered us, peaceful or not. You were jaded enough to see it, but he's in love, and he doesn't see it the way we do. We saw the truth…but he only saw you." He shrugged, "I got turned on a Hunt, too. Met Sam and he took me in, and I never left."

"This is Ash and Rufus. My Mate, Dean." He said and smiled. "Or he will be once I do the ceremony."

For several minutes, Dean met the Pack and was welcomed, feeling at home with them already.

Their hands press to each other's chests as they stripped down, kneeling on a stone bed with blankets on it. They would mate for the first time here, then more in their room. The others would see this as their Wedding ceremony; first the words, then the consummation to symbolize their joining to the Pack, joining to them all now.

They spoke the vows as Sam said them and Dean repeated them. Then Sam lay him down and kissed him as Dean melted into it, not caring if the others watched them or not. "_Sam_…need you…love you!" He moaned softly and Sam kissed down his neck, sucking a mark into him, letting his teeth press into his skin there, marking him with red teeth marks that barely missed breaking the skin, "_Sammy…_" Dean whimpered in a needy voice, body desperate for him already. To be claimed by Sam right here and now. Sam sat up and Dean crawled to him with green eyes glowing with desire and love. Sam moaned now, too. That look! His Mate's eyes had Sam entranced. Lost in them.

Dean held his gaze even as he sucked him hard, not even breaking their eye connection even when he laid on his back, ass lifted. Sam gently lubed him with wet fingers from his spit, using the fingers to open Dean widely to fit him, relax him to allow Sam to enter him. Working into him as their eyes met again and locked as he pushed in all the way and moved, the pleasure and love spilling through them as they made love, bodies taking their time but eventually going harder and faster into and against each other. Hazel eyes and Green Eyes forever tied together even as Sam stroked Dean in time with his thrusts.

"More, please! Harder…need you…I love you…fuck!...I'm… too _close!_" Dean whimpered and his body tightened on Sam as he fought to not cum yet without Sam to come at the same time. "Cum with me!" Dean fairly shouted as his speaking ability abruptly ended and became cries and moans, near screams becoming wolf whimpers and long drawn out howls as he came hard and fast, head back as he howled now. Sam cumming with him and howling as well, the other members' howls joined theirs in an eerie melody. Lonely sounding but swelling on the air, getting more harmonious and melodious as Sam made love to him again, and Dean was more than happy to beg him never to stop.

Dean couldn't take it if he had. He was a slave to his desire and pleasure for Sam and Sam was the drug he was very quickly becoming addicted to, especially when he sucked his mark into Dean's arching neck and left a bloody bite on his shoulder, making him howl again and cum for him, over and _over_; howling Sam's name and needing him more with every touch.

His life had no meaning without Sam before he'd left him but, damn, now it was even _worse_. His whole being craved Sam more now and he knew without a doubt, that if Sam ever died or left him, he would die without him. Even as he knew that Sam would die without him now. They were too tightly bound now for it _not _to be true.

Retiring to their room afterward, they switched places as Dean took Sam, hard and often, until they came again and howled most of the night. Then cuddled happily the next morning as Sam's arms gripped him like steel bars. There was no escaping him _ever_ again now.

Cas and the others, Pamela, Gabriel, Dante, and Dorian included, muttered in annoyance as they howled again for the sixteenth time and pressed pillows to their ears. "Damn nymphos!" Gabriel grumbled even as he sighed in resignation.

They just prayed the newlyweds would tire each other out soon; the rest of the Pack needed to get some sleep soon.

And to go buy some better ear plugs, these weren't working for _shit!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting wasn't going well, Sam thought.

The others were inclined to agree.

There weren't enough pups and no new blood coming in, the Pack was too small and vulnerable. No show of strength or real stability. Stability from family, pups.

Fuck, he'd lose his Pack, let them down and get them taken over…or worse, _killed_.

"I'll fix this." Sam vowed, looking at Jo and not feeling even the smallest bit of interest. "I'll try to rut with a female."

"Try me first." Jo said gently, "Dean knows and trusts me. You trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you." Dean said and Sam nodded.

So they went to her cabin, and the kiss was nice, but didn't get him hard.

Sucking him didn't get him hard.

Nothing worked. _This_ wouldn't work.

Then Jo held him as he cried into her naked shoulder and sighed, "How about Dean?" She suggested.

Sam looked up confused. "Of course I get hard for him. He's my Mate."

"No, isn't he bi?" Jo asked and Sam nodded.

"Yes but…" Sam grasped her idea easily enough. "No."

"Then your emotions for him are more important than the safety of us, your family, your Pack?" Jo asked and he pinned her to the bed, growling.

"Never!" Sam said. "I love him…just as…maybe…"

"We females can do this. Make pups with others in our own Pack, Dean, too! It's just rutting, not making love, put limits on it. No romantic or mating stuff. Sex, good sex, and babies will come from it. Don't focus so much on Mating them as letting them choose to be mated to others, give them freedom, Sam. We love you and we are just a damn dedicated to saving this Pack as you men are. We don't want mates or marriage. We like the freedom to be with who we want and maybe never mate, or be with each other; it's our choice, Sam. Give us that right and we will flood this damn pack with pups and Alphas you need. Give us power, too, like you males have and we'll help you save us. We are not weaklings. Being male is not what makes you Alpha, your heart does! We females are just as much Alphas as you guys are, let us fight in our ways, too!"

Sam considered it. "Would you be our female Alpha? If I created a separate position for it? You watch over and lead the females, give them the freedom, no mating or forced to take a Mate. No more Mates unless you choose them, all I ask is let us meet them and see if we like them, get to know them. We don't approve them for you. But we do ask you to let us check them out."

"We are free, not subservient now, less than you males?" Jo asked and bit a lip.

"No, you are equal, no submissive expectations, promise. You fight by us, you live beside us, and you damn well now have the right to be treated like you belong there." Sam promised.

"Call off the arranged bondings with the other packs then." Jo said firmly.

"Done." Sam said, swearing he was going to call them after he left her.

"We can go to the clubs and play without being stalked by you guys." Jo said.

"Two guards." Sam compromised.

"Fine, two." She agreed then sighed. "We won't go to those others!"

"No, you won't have to." Sam agreed and shook her hand, motioned to her clothes. "Get dressed, Alpha Girl."

"And?" Jo tested their new agreement.

"Get that ass into the meeting. We got a Pack to save." Sam said.

"And I'll help." Dean said behind him and they turned to see him standing there, looking sad. "Jo, can we talk alone, please? Me and Sam." He asked eyes still on Sam's.

"Sure, I'll let the others know to hold the meeting until you get back." She said then left smiling. "We can save our Pack, Sam. If we are given the freedom to fight for it; all of us."

"I know, and we will." Sam promised. "Pick a beta, lady. You need one." He winked, "I got a good one…you can, too. No splitting the pack though, me and you, we're a team here."

"A team, I like that. We aren't splitting shit, Alpha. We like the power now, other packs won't give us that, not like you will. We'll make it stronger, I promise, never leaving or splitting it." Jo promised and winked, "I got my beta in mind already…wonder if Mom will mind being _my_ bitch now?" She laughed and ran to see her Mom, Sam laughed. Ellen was a good choice for the female Beta. Strong, protective, possessive of her Pack and Home. Second strongest female Alpha they had, next to Jo. A perfect choice for it.

"I am Bi and this…won't hurt me. I like knowing I can help in your stead, the Law says I can substitute for you. Let me…no lovey dovey stuff. They want us to rut and help them with the pup making, let us…Sam, you can't save them alone, baby! I am your Mate; I am supposed to take care of you, too. Give me this, baby. They want the men who are willing and can, all of them! I will save them with you, and you do the rest." Dean said softly, pleading, "You don't have to choose who you love more, Sam. I love you as my Mate. They love you, too; there is no choice. Our Pack, our Home, our Family, Our _Pack!_ We die to save it, why not let me help fuck to save it? It's not what we have; they _know_ that…they don't want this either. They want pups and they want us to rut with them to make them, and it will save us, and show them you love them as much as you love me…and you do, _don't_ you?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I do. I love the Pack and you the same." Sam admitted.

"Then prove it." Dean demanded, "Be their Alpha! Fuck, be mine! Give us the power to save ourselves, too."

"Okay." Sam gave in and smiled softly, "No Mating behavior too loving, none of the stuff we do together in love. Just fucking and then when the babies are made, it stops."

"Agreed." Dean smiled, "They aren't comfortable with adding that stuff to it either. They want to save the loving stuff for their future Love Matches, they have already told me so." He smiled, "They aren't wanting love, they want pups, _just _pups. And they are willing to do what it takes to get them."

"So the rules here? This is a new concept to me." Sam said then nodded.

Dean called for the others and they came in. Then the rest of the Pack poured in, too.

_Secret_ meetings! So much for _that!_

So he moved it outside and they stood in the meeting area, the entire Pack around them with the leaders in the middle, Sam standing and getting their attention.

"Okay, we're changing our Pack Law but…it _will_ make us _better_. I am…you trust me, _right?_" He asked them.

"Hell, yeah!" were the shouted replies, "Tell us, Alpha!" Another shouted.

"Okay." Sam blushed and smiled, "I love you all, you know that."

"We love you, too." They all smiled at times and said it.,

"Good, first, females, I am creating a joint Alpha position. A female Alpha to my male one. She will be to you what I am to the men. We work together as a team and have to agree on decisions for any to pass. Jo, can you come here?" Sam asked and Jo came up. "Jo is my partner here, the female Alpha. Ellen is her Beta as Dean is mine. You females work out your own Omegas, Gammas and Betas. We work together, not a separate. You females are free of all Mating arrangements with others. You choose your own Mates and don't have to choose Mates if you don't want to. No forced Matings or political arrangements. You can attend clubs but have to take two guards." Sam stopped to see what they thought and they all cheered, especially the females! "You have power in the Pack, no longer expected to bow to us males. That was barbaric, I'm sorry."

They all murmured it was accepted.

"So don't worry, I will fix the bondings with the others for you. They were tentative anyway." Sam admitted. "Now… the pup issue."

Everyone listened quietly now.

"When Heat come next, all males who are interested in females or wish to rut can. You set up tents and wait in front of them. The females show up and wait, then choose who they want. Who they choose is expected to be the one they mate with for the next three nights, _just_ them." Sam said. "If you are pregnant sooner, you get tested and stop with the Rutting Time. You are free to stop when you want but are expected to keep trying if you dedicate yourself to it. No choosing Mates during this, you can do that on your own later. This is for Pups, guys, that's it. If Love happens, you rut, talk later. You can bond then." Sam looked at them. "We are equals in this, all of us. We do this for our Pack's life, to save it and protect it."

"Do we agree with these changes, Ladies?" Jo asked and all the females shouted yes.

"Do we males agree?" Sam asked.

The Males shouted yes, too.

"We're the only Pack to do this." Sam said and smiled softly. "They will see us as weak at first but…we will fight for our right to be free like we are, to share power now among _all_ of us." Sam sighed, "We will stand strong for this, we will depend on ourselves to make ourselves stronger and not bring in others to do it for us. Damn it, we can do this!"

Everyone stood and cheered, howling proudly to the sky.

Sam smiled. Then went in to make the calls, calling off the proposed matches and trades with the other Packs.

And an hour later, he emerged and they waited tensely for the responses.

"They agreed we were right to try this ourselves, they weren't mad. " He chuckled, "Instead of fighting us, they proposed alliances with us and want to study our new ways. They will be sending ambassadors to spend time with us. They like our ideas and think they will bring more solidarity to their own Packs, especially the female freedoms. They already are considering female Alphas to team up with the male ones. Also the whole female freedom and power thing, and the whole Rutting Time and letting the women be free to mated or not, giving them more choices. The females in their Packs have been urging them to do this for years, and now they have a way to help them do it." Sam said.

"We will be building visitors quarters at the back of the property, they need to be done a week before the Rutting Time. Their representatives will be in conference with us, talking with all of you, and also observing our interactions. They will be observing us and getting to know us, we will be their Allies now. I have already agreed to that. This is only a formality and a chance to get to know us." Sam said.

"How many Packs are we allying to?" Jo asked worried.

"About thirty." Sam said. "We need thirty cabins, maybe fix up some of the empty ones in case they need them. We need to hunt more, get some meat and such saved up for them, too." He smiled. "I didn't expect this to be such a big deal, but apparently we're a flag thing for the others, they will be watching us closely now to see if we succeed or not, so let's try to succeed, okay?"

"Yes!" They howled again.

"Rutting time is in three weeks, guys. Get deciding who is doing it. Dean will be, he has volunteered. There are rules for all males, not just him. No Mating love stuff, nothing romantic. Save that for those you love. You will just be rutting only and leaving. Got it? No cuddling and such." Sam said and they all nodded in agreement; that would take the pressure off.

"That's why we're doing it. We don't want to be romanced here, we want pups. We don't want that stuff with strangers or for casual sex. We only want that with our Mates anyway. We agreed its best that way. We care for the pups as a community, no matter who the fathers are." Pamela, a black furred female said and they all murmured in agreement. Sam gave Jo a look and she nodded. Pamela might make a good Gamma after all, they would bring it up later in private to her.

"Can us mated ones do it? If our mates are unable to make them and they agree?" Ellen asked and looked to Bobby, "Bobby said he was okay with it, we'd love the pup as our own. You others okay if we choose to participate?"

"Only if you want and you come to me and Jo and we see you both approve of it." Sam said and they nodded. "No one under 22 years old. So don't try it, young ones."

There was a definite groan of disappointment in parts of the crowd, clearly some young ones had wanted to try it.

"The celebration is in an hour, we are setting it up now. We party tonight then start building." Sam said then they all hugged happily.

Not war now, no threats but now they would be studied, learned from, under the spotlight and seen by all. But if this succeeded…pups, a strong Pack, and the largest Alliance of Packs ever attempted. With Sam as its leader, over the Council they would set up to run it. No pressure there, ugh! Sam groaned.

"Just wanted to save us…damn, this got out of hand fast!" Sam sighed as Dean kissed his neck to calm his worried Mate, "What if I mess it up? Mess _us_ up?"

"You won't." Dean said softly, "I believe in you, Sammy, and so do they. You can do this."

"I hope so." Sam said and sighed. "Or I just doomed us, either way, we'll find out."

"Yes, we will." Dean said and grinned, "You're going to be great at this, Sam. I know it!"

"You make me feel like I _can_ do it when you say that. You always make me feel like I can do anything." Sam said and smiled widely, feeling better. Dean believing in him made him feel better for some reason.

"Cause you can." Dean reassured him and tugged him to the party as the music started, "Fearless Leader, come dance with me."

"Okay." Sam laughed and they headed to the clearing where the wolves were already celebrating.

He just hoped it wasn't the only good thing that came of this decision tonight and that he hadn't just made them a target for the ones who would love to see their new ideas fail. He didn't want to hurt them that way, he had to make it work.

He just had to, or they were all dead or doomed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The cabins were built in a week, and everyone, including the women helped with their construction. Furniture was moved in and hunting began. Freezers were filled to the brims and scheduled arrivals were set up.

A week and half later, they welcomed the others to their lands, picking them up from the airports and meeting their cars and leading them in. Protocol was followed and it was a pretty peaceful beginning. They really did want the new ideas to work so it could work for them, too. They spent hours talking with the Elders and Sam and Jo about their ideas. Then they mingled with the others, getting their input. The females were especially thrilled with the ideas, both Sam's females and the other Packs', too.

Then it was time for the Rutting and pups.

And they hoped this worked. They needed the pups.

Several, if not most, of the mated females and their Mates wanted them to join the others in the Rutting. Sam allowed it since the men seemed all for it. Most were unable to make their own and this would allow that, the donor didn't matter, the pups did. They all agreed to love the pups and their Mates still, even though it was conceived by another. The community would take a more active role in raising the kids now, teach them together, love them all as their own.

This would help the kids integrate into the Pack better, too.

There were close to twenty females, mostly single, some Mated already or engaged, but all were allowed or approved so that part was not a problem.

There were ten tents, large ones and the men that chose to offer themselves stood by them, except Dean, who stayed by Sam until it was time. The men had mingled earlier with the available females to get to know each other for a few hours, and were comfortable with all of them, both the males and females were more at ease with each other and ready to make a good decision on who to rut with. The women discussed their choices at length now, making decisions and talking it out, looking at the men then talking again, and they let them. When they decided they were ready, the Rutting Time would begin, and not a moment sooner. The females were in charge here tonight, not the men, and the men were all okay with that arrangement. A couple of the males were also Mated but that had been approved, too. They had wanted to help and their Mates were among the females, preparing to Mate with others besides them, but neither Mated partner didn't mind; they got to help the others, too.

The Ambassadors sat around the clearing and watched, approving of the way they had done this. No awkwardness between the sexes and they were familiar with each other now. A good sign the rutting would take place and produce pups. A good omen.

Soon it would begin, but not yet. The females would signal when they were ready for the men. For now they awaited the signal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat on his throne and twisted his hands. Dean leaned in and kissed him to reassure him that what followed changed nothing about Dean loving Sam in any way.

The Breeding tents stood ready and Dean's bore a gold crown on it, a sign of his status in the Pack. The tents were for privacy for the rutting pairs or groups, for making the pups. The Heat was upon them and it lasted for three nights. Three nights to conceive and that was it.

Such a short time but so necessary, too.

Dean was the favorite, Sam noticed jealously as he noticed their eyes mostly lingering on his Mate, but he pushed the thought away. "It's just rutting, baby. No romance or love stuff, promise…" Dean tried to ease his jealous lover's feelings of unease. Dean was only doing it this to help the Pack, for his Mate! To help the Pack get stronger.

'_So willing to do what I cannot.'_ Sam thought sadly and was ashamed. He eyed the gold crown on the tent and it reminded him of his failures as a man. As a Mate. As an Alpha.

"Not a failure." Dean growled softly, making him look at him and kissing him, holding him tight. "Gay, Sammy, no shame in that. I'm bi." Dean said softly, soothing the lines from his lover's forehead. "This will save us trouble in the long run, you know that."

"I know." Sam said. Fine, when Dean used logic on him that way, it made sense! Cheating sexy man, Sam sighed, "Using common sense on me, that's cheating."

"Just appealing to your own, baby." Dean said, "I'll still be yours and yours _alone_, long after this is done."

"Just keep the other stuff to a minimum, okay? I'm just jealous. So no kissing, cuddling, overly long contact and not too much oral. Only enough to get hard then rut. Keep conversation to a minimum and no love talk, understand? No using your ass in anyway, not even for fingers!" Sam said and Dean nodded, kissing him again and smiling. "My Mate!"

"Yours, all yours." Dean agreed and they smiled, touching foreheads and sighing. Okay, basic rutting, they could live with that. "Just rutting, baby." Dean sighed. "No Mating behavior beyond the rutting."

"Okay." Sam agreed. "Your dick is still mine but…I'll share you."

"Still your dick, got it." Dean teased then laughed, "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow…" His eyes swept the ladies and most were eying him.

"Yes, you are." Sam said and smiled, "I have given up on there being any sex for us for the next three days so you will have to make it up to me later, damn sexy thing you."

"I will." Dean said softly and smiled, "We can fuck in the afternoons, not to worry. Me and you, and the bed springs, baby!"

"You better, you tease." Sam sighed and let Dean go now. "Get to your tent, lover. They are waiting for you to take your place; I can tell." Dean nodded and went to stand by his door, opening the flap. The ladies would go in and the men would follow after, giving them time to change their minds first.

Ellen, Jo, Pamela, and a ton of other females went to Dean's tent. The others got three or four of their own. They waited then went in. Sam stayed by his throne and looked stone faced while he heard the first moan come from his lover's tent and knew he was going to _hate_ this!

Bobby patted his shoulder and smiled. "It's okay, son. It's necessary but… we got a surprise for you two when this is done. You're going to love it, I promise."

"I hate…" Sam said softly looking at the gold crown as another low moan came from it.

"I know. I am excited though. I like the idea of her with other men, it excites me. We swing you know." Bobby pointed out. "Well, we used to before we got turned but then…had to stop when we joined your Pack."

"You didn't…" Sam said then thought it over. "You want to swing with…"

"With him, yes, but not as mate. I like men, too, so…I wouldn't mind being with him, too. Mostly as a lover at times. Some of the other men excite us, too. Didn't dare approach them, didn't want to piss anyone off. The Pack is more important, our Unity is all we care about. Swinging is a luxury, taking care of our Pack is a necessity." Bobby agreed.

"You should ask the others, they may agree. With the new freedom, some of the men and the females may wish to do that with you two, some of the married ones, too." Sam pointed out. "I won't share Dean beyond this. Sorry, Bobby."

"That's okay, it was a fantasy. She likes others. Thanks for not beating me up for it." Bobby said and looked at his adopted son now with love. "I love you, son. Him, too. I wouldn't ever hurt you on purpose."

"Me either." Sam said and the other males stood by him, sitting by the throne, offering comfort to their conflicted Alpha and trying to treat this for what it was. A sacred thing for the whole Pack. Meals were prepared and drinks made, served to the visitors who joined them now to talk and socialize with Sam and the others. One man pulled Sam to the side and smiled, whispering. "My Mate did it for me, too. I couldn't…do it either."

"And he still loved you after…" Sam whispered back.

"Yes, even more than before he did it actually. I showed I'd do anything for my Pack, my family." The Man said and smiled, "He was very proud of me actually."

The others approached and nodded, turns out most of them were like him. Some had male or female mates, and had done the Substitution or saw it done. It wasn't anything to be jealous over. No Matings took place if this happened. Sure, matches were considered but…they were brought up or wooed later. It was a secret they hid from the other Packs but now that Sam had it in the open they were willing to admit it.

"So you set up tents and…" Sam asked curious.

"No, mostly they discreetly choose preset males that freed themselves for it and sneak off to do it but similarly, yes." A dark haired Alpha said. "My Maria says they were never even noticed for the most part. You are the first to go this far though. This is a whole new way of running the Pack. So your female beta works with the male one and so forth. The females work together and do what the male wolves do, same for the other positions?"

"Yes, they do." Sam explained, "They can handle it and are strong enough to know how. They deserve to be treated as equals. Being male is not what makes us better, our characters do. The same goes for the females, they deserved to be treat as good as the males are."

"What about battles for dominance? Males and females fight or…?" Another asked, Raoul something, Sam recalled, a good looking black man as he recalled.

"No, males fight within their male ranks. Women in theirs. We are a team but each sex moves within itself for dominance, then is required work to find ways to work with the males for a strong Pack." Sam said.

"That makes sense." Rufus said then added, "So they have the same rights as the men, not to be traded or bonded against their wills. Not even for the good of the Pack? The right to never Mate if they choose not to?"

"Exactly." Sam agreed, "It is not unifying a Pack to force a member into something they cannot ever escape from. That is a form of rape and we won't do that to them. It should be their choice not yours; no Alpha has the right to take another's right to say no away from them." Sam said. "If you are doing it to have more pups in the Pack, you can just have this Rutting time. It serves the same purpose and no one is forced to do anything. And there are still pups. You just share them as a Pack rather than one family at a time."

More questions were asked and Sam got pulled into a deeper conversation about the new ways. In the meantime, Dean was on his second female, the other had cum with him three times and moved off him. Letting him rest then another took her place. He thanked his stamina as she sucked him hard and straddled him, moaning softly he felt desire in him again and she moaned, too. Fucking hard and flipping them, he took her slow then hard, bringing her to pleasure for a while then pulling her orgasms from her. They both came howling loudly then did it again.

And on and on. And continued for the rest of the night. The other men were just as occupied and none were thinking at all by the time three o'clock hit. Females were leaving the tents now and returning home to shower and clean up, and to rest. Sam watched as a slow trickle of them left Dean's tent. All were flushed and satisfied looking, happy and spent, and felt the stab of jealousy and swallowed it. A bitter taste lingering in his mouth but he ignored it. Only three nights, and he got Dean for the days, he was going to take what he could get. He loved his Mate too much to let this hurt their relationship.

The females loved them, and wouldn't hurt them. Didn't want to keep Dean as their own but just wanted to rut with him. Sam found that easier to accept.

"Ellen and Jo are doing it for wolves who can't have their own pups, they are fine without their own right now. I can't have my own either, like the other mated men here. This may be our only chance to have more pups and we don't care how they are made or who their fathers are. Jo isn't mine. Ellen had her with her first husband, Bill, another hunter that was killed on a hunt. I met her after Jo was a teenager. They became Hunting partners eventually, and she and Jo got turned on a hunt she was helping another Hunter with. The same thing happened to me a few months later, a wolf got me. We were hiding it and heard about your father's Pack and decided to see if we could join it. We just want pups of our own. With our Mates when the time comes for us to. Ellen and Jo don't want their own pups yet but others do and can't so…" Bobby admitted and smiled at the proud look on all their faces. "I'm sorry about your Dad, Sam. He was a good man. I can't believe that bad Alpha ambushed him that way, fucking cheater! His Pack tore him apart and almost got you, too." Bobby looked at the other leaders sadly. "We were going to fight but his Dad, Joshua, told us to run, he was doing this for us. So we obeyed. He said to save Sam and help him to be a good Alpha for us. I did my best. Got a good woman out of it, too."

"They are good women then, helping others that way." Sam admitted. Such strong women, such good loving hearts!

The visitors agreed to discuss this with their own females later. They may have the same desire to help other women, too. It would promote Unity among the members.

As the sun rose, Dean found himself tag teamed by both Ellen and Jo. One sucked him hard and he fucked her three times in succession. He had to wonder where the hell he and the others found the ability to keep doing it! Then the other did the same, letting Dean rest for few minutes then doing it again and again, cumming hard and howling through her third thorough rutting as well.

Each one kissed his cheek platonically. "Thank you for this, Dean. We aren't doing this for ourselves. It is for other wolves who can't have their own."

Dean was touched by their generosity. "You mean it's not for your own Mates?" Dean asked surprised and sat up to talk to them. Ellen and Jo were the last ones and they were his best friends, so they talked for a moment, motioning Sam in now. Sam followed and laughed, Dean looked wrecked but sated, too. But still he kissed him and Dean eagerly kissed him back, sitting on the mattress by him now. "This isn't for them, Sam. It's for someone else…"

"I know. Bobby just told me." Sam admitted then asked, "Anyone hungry? I'll take you all out to breakfast in town, if you aren't too exhausted…" He bit a lip. They might be. How inconsiderate could he be!

"I'm hungry." Jo admitted and Ellen said the same.

"I'd like a breakfast date." Dean agreed. "I'm all yours until tonight, Sam." Then gave his lover a long lingering kiss that left him hard and breathless. "Let me rest a bit there, stud. I am worn out though."

"Of course." Sam laughed and tugged his lover out of bed, helping him dress and showing him he loved him still, that they still loved each other with kisses and soft touches. "Still mine, right?" He smiled as Dean nodded happily taking his hand and smiled back. "Still all yours, baby."

"Better be." Sam teased but had to admit it made him feel better hearing Dean say it. Part of him had been worried, not jealous really but insecure enough to think that he might find a female he liked better and Sam would have to let him go to her, and break him and his heart into itty bitty pieces in the process.

"Possessive thing." Dean teased then pulled him along behind him. "Come on, lover, I'm starved, need a shower, and need a good kiss and tumble with the man I love soon."

Sam just grinned wider and blushed, letting himself be led around. His lover loved him and was his still. And he was Dean's, always had been. He felt even more secure that this Rutting Time thing was good idea for the Pack now. It wouldn't cost him Dean and it would help everyone. What was a little sex when it came to love? Sex meant nothing when compared to being loved and he knew that, too. He'd had sex before Dean but when he meant him, saw him, scented him, and finally touched him, then he'd known love and after that, sex didn't mean as much without Dean and his love for him. He would be fine with the rutting now. Dean would be his when it was done still. He'd be stupid to be jealous and insecure. So he resolved to do better with it from now on. As long as he had a breakfast date with him the next morning and lots of cuddling and some sex afterward. Yep, he was looking forward to all of that with the gorgeous green eyed man at his side!

So they headed out and offered to take the others, all of them with them, even the males who had rutted and those who watched outside. The visitors were invited, too. Soon they headed to town and had filled the banquet room of a large hotel and had breakfast there, talking and relaxing together, as Sam and the others cuddled with their Mates again, kissing and whispering words of love.

Then headed home again to get to their chores, and rest up.

Sam and Dean slept for a few hours and so did everyone, then got up, or had sex, depending on their whims. Some did chores and helped others with their own chores, even the females chipped in.

Most of the mated ones had sex first though, like Bobby and Ellen, Sam and Dean, and others. Spending hours making love to their Mates and then coming out to spend time with the others. The visitors were impressed and helped. This new Pack was working rather smoothly. They noticed happily. It gave them hope theirs would, too.

"I love you, Sam." Dean said cuddling on the porch swing with his lover now. "We're doing a good thing here, baby."

"I know." Sam said and wondered, "How many of them are doing this to give others kids, do you think?" Ellen and Jo were…they couldn't be the only ones. Adoptions were easy to arrange.

"I'd say about half really." Dean said thinking, "They are very self-sacrificing to do this. Not everyone can make a child then give it to someone else and know they are doing it to help them this way."

"Wish we could have one or two." Sam said sadly, and Dean looked sad, too.

"Me, too. I wanted kids someday, too." Dean admitted.

But both knew that was out for them now. It didn't make it any less a bitter pill to swallow, though.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Two more nights passed, moan, cries, and howls erupted from the tents, male and female alike. All the males stayed until all were done and gone then rested in their homes again. And did it again. Until the Heat was over and the tents were taken down.

And pregnancy tests were taken, they had a crate of them to use and gave each female three, to be sure. All but three came out positive. Then they went to the Doctor in town. They were told to wait a week or two and check again. So they did. And, two weeks later, all were pregnant, even the negatively tested ones.

The rutting had been successful and they were glad. Sam and the others set up visits with a werewolf doctor and a human one. Blood tests were done anyway and it was proved true; they were _all_ pregnant. Every last one of them. And then they got the nurseries ready, the pups often shared smaller rooms adjoining their parents' own rooms. Closets were renovated and cabins put to good use and became homes to others who were making room for the coming pups.

The visitors stayed another week then left, shaking hands and swearing they would implement the changes into their own Packs and make the Alliance work. They asked Sam to lead the Alliance Council and he agreed. Dean was in charge of the Enforcers for the Alliance now. As Sam's beta, it was his job to begin with; they had just made it official. But swore to send him others to meet him who would be serving him from the other Packs. He would be the boss and they would work together to protect the Alliance, so it would last.

Each kept their own territory, though. They just shared ideals and wanted to make them work.

Sam had hope now they could do it, too.

Maybe he hadn't doomed them after all. Maybe he had saved them the way he'd wanted to.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Months passed, and the ladies got bigger. And the visiting Ambassadors returned to witness the births, bringing their own lovers and Mates with them, to meet the Pack they had become very fond of in a short matter of months. Such a progressive Pack and so strong too. So much stronger now with their new ideas and positions.

The females were indeed equal. Some even were taking more male roles in the Pack. The males didn't mind. The opposite sex betas were working well together, forming formal teams now, and being partners like cops were then got the jobs done. This seemed to work best, even the visitors agreed. Assigning a male and female as partners seemed to work, especially if they were the same rank in the Pack as the other.

Two of the Gamma's were already engaged and they were pleased. They expected several bonding ceremonies soon and were glad for them; some mixed sex, some same. All were welcome and loved.

The visitors also approved of this. The Rutting Time and the new freedoms for the females had encouraged this growth in Mated pairs, and it was good in all their eyes. They really wanted to try this with their own packs soon. Two of them already had and they had close to twelve pups coming and three bondings; also mixed and one same sex one. The Mated pairs were growing daily from it and the ideals; just as they'd hoped they would.

They were currently encouraging the others to do it, too. Raoul and Lowell saw signs they might be seriously considering making them the new Pack laws for the new Alliance of their Packs but knew the others wanted to talk to their Packs about it first then test if for themselves. To see how their Packs worked with them.

The children were born in a cabin they had built a few months earlier and cribs were put in there to house them. The Alphas and free Pack members constantly watching over them until they could be housed with each parent or group that would house them, take primary responsibility for them, and then still share responsibilities and duties with the rest of the Pack members.

Ellen and Jo called Dean and Sam over, eyes signaling Bobby to bring their babies over. "Boys!" They both said happily. Sam and Dean assumed they were just showing them off, like the others were doing. They were all showing the fathers their kids first then the others. All were very proud parents though, every last one of them!

"Here, take your sons." Bobby said and the shocked pair each held one baby as Bobby helped them hold them.

"We did it for you, our Alpha." Jo said and smiled.

"You should be able to have kids of your own. You'll be great Dads." Ellen agreed, "It's all you're lacking, son, both of you. We heard what you said about wanting kids and had to fight to hide it. Wanted to blurt it out but bit our tongues. I had Jo. I really don't want any more kids, to be honest. Jo does but not until she is Mated to another and she's not ready for it yet." She smiled and her brown eyes sparkled. "We claim Godparents' Rights though, damn straight."

"You got it." Sam said as he teared and touched his son's little face. "Our sons, Dean." He got quiet and fed the baby with a bottle he had been handed and Dean did it, too. Rocking them after they burped them and melted as their little eyes staring up at them curiously. "Thank you…" Sam cried and Dean did, too, grateful and feeling very blessed. "We'll love them very much!"

"Yes, you will. And so will we. And so will the rest of the Pack. They are public property, remember?" Ellen teased and grinned. "Let me have them, I haven't held them yet."

They laughed then gave the kids back to their mothers. Then let them have their time together and waited for the Presentation Ceremony for the kids. A week to bond with them first and then to join them with the others, who would take turns letting the babies stay with them for the night and a whole day each. Until they were done and the babies were returned to the Primary Parents. But then were shared with the others but living with their Primary Parents at night. Loved and cared for, raised and protected by everyone. The Presentation Ceremony went well and they were proud to present their sons to the rest of the others, and saw they were proud to have them to love, too.

They also took their turns with the other babies and took good care of them as well. The visitors liked what they saw and marked it down to recall later when they were home.

Then, when it was time to take possession of their sons again, the Wessons took care of their pups and loved them more every time. Getting the birth Certificates and adoptions easily passed through; all parties taking turns getting the pups legal now.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They were at the Courthouse dealing with the paperwork when they named their pups formally.

"John Ross Wesson." Sam said then bit a lip. "You ever considered marriage, Dean?"

"Caleb John Wesson." Dean said and smiled, "Yes, but…someone has been a little _slow _on the asking. A man could get old waiting for you to propose, Sammy…"

"I'm asking now." Sam said and looked at the Clerk's office, "The Packs all here…well, most of them are." Sam hinted and smiled slyly, hoping they could do it now, while they were here.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Sam." Dean grinned and tugged him along. "Come on, my sexy Mate, make an honest man of me."

And a couple hours later, and a quick visit to the Justice of the Peace, they were officially married, complete with license and proof. Rings could come later, Sam decided. He needed a couple weeks to get them bought and sized by the jeweler in town.

"So, pups and now a _proper_ wedding. You are rather old fashioned, aren't you, Dean Winchester?" Sam said happily taking a kiss from his lover's petal like lips.

"That's Dean Winchester-Wesson to you, Sam." Dean said smiling proudly. "I like the sound of that."

"Me, too." Sam said and grinned just as proudly. Then they drove back with the others and told everyone else the news. They were hugged and congratulated, and then got to hold their boys again, loving them and talking to them as they rocked them. Taking their sons for a walk to spend time with them.

Their little family now. Properly married and with two kids. Something neither had ever dared hope to have. But something they were very grateful to have and wanted to keep forever.

This place, each other, the Pack members, their pups, their lives and everyone in them; they were all gifts to them and they weren't going to question the fact that their lives definitely were going to be better now. They were very fortunate to have such a wonderful Pack to call their family.

The visitors also noticed this and put it mentally into their report. The new ideas were definitely working well for the Pack and they really wanted to talk to their own Pack members now. A couple were actually considering getting married like they had.

It looked like it had made the Alpha and his Mate very happy.

They wanted to be that happy, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Months later)

Sam was switching, doing the submissive thing, Dean being dominant and Sam was enjoying it immensely. His husband did dominant so well! As an Alpha pairing, both men had to switch sometimes to make their sex life work better but neither cared to change it. They liked to switch for each other; the sex was fantastic when they did it!

"My Alpha." Sam rumbled happily as he laid a head to Dean's chest, marking him anyway. Not in the least submissive when he did that! Dean noticed, and found it cute and amusing. Sam was adorable at the moment, Dean thought. He smiled happily now and held Sam closer. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Dean said and sighed. Then said, "In my heart, you will always be my Alpha, too. You will always come first, Sammy. You will never be anyone's bitch, you are better than that, better than me even. I love being your Beta, Sam. I like being with you and protecting my Pack."

"Dean…" Sam began to protest.

"Hush, I am being the Alpha right now. So I'm always _right._" Dean teased and kissed Sam and then pushed him lower, "I got a better use for that mouth than you arguing with me anyway…"

"Oh, in that case, I should obey my Alpha then." Sam leered and went to suck Dean's dick and Dean laughed.

"So _obedient_, I like this new Sammy." Dean teased and wiggled as Sam's fingers played with his groin, softly caressing circles there and making him get hard again, as he slowly kissed his way down Dean's chest.

"Hmmm." Sam said and yelped playfully as he was promptly flipped to the bottom and his legs were pinned to his chest, Sam's legs rested over Dean's biceps as he thrust in now, going deep and slow, building up to please Sam more, driving his pleasure higher until he nearly begged for more. Dean took him harder and eventually Sam did just that, submitting to him then cumming hard when Dean ordered him to when he couldn't fight it anymore and then kissed him as he came with him.

Then Sam easily flipped them and Dean got on his knees, Sam tugging him to suck him again and then having him right him, facing him this time. "Happy honeymoon, Dean." Sam said happily into his ear now. They'd had to put it off for months and were finally getting the honeymoon they had wanted.

The other Packs had tested the new ideas and found they worked well, and then had decided to make them the new Pack Alliance's Laws. Just for their Packs of course. Now they were not one Pack alone but thirty-one, separate but United ones. Dean had the Enforcers working well and Sam was keeping the rules from being twisted and ensured they were being properly implemented.

Rutting time was a custom now but Dean no longer did it. He had stopped after a few more times when Sam had insisted he had enough pups around, that the others could do well without him. Sam was happier now and no longer shared his husband but didn't hate or blame the others; merely wished to have him to himself again. Rutting time was an established Rite now and Dean had done his part to get it that way. He'd done enough and they both agreed he'd done plenty. Sam, too. So now they merely watched from the sidelines and marveled at the new custom. The females and the males seemed to like it very much. It made pups and helped them find prospective mates, a good meeting time for all interested. None were forced and, more often than not, even Mates that couldn't bear kids, be they gay or mixed, or just sterile, they got surrogates that did it for them. And eventually the surrogates were finding their own Mates and then considering children of their own.

All in all, Jo had a great idea there. Sam thought and smiled. Such a smart female Alpha they had!

Dean moaned and tried to steal his dominance back but Sam chuckled, shaking his head. He had done his submission, and Sam knew his limit. He would do it again in a bit. His dominant streak had won out and now it was Dean's turn. Sam kissed him as he worked into him and Dean rolled his eyes but melted anyway.

"Brat." Dean teased and moaned, struggling to top again but Sam still didn't let him, giving him more pleasure to subdue the man who had issues with being submissive at the moment. Sam had issues with it, too, but still had enjoyed it immensely. Now it was _Dean's_ turn.

"Yeah." Sam said and smiled, "Relax and enjoy the ride, Dean. You are too fine a ride to take quickly."

"Fine, fuck me then." Dean said breathlessly, signaling more intense pleasure as it filled the clearly dominant man. He found he meant it and wanted Sam to do just that, hard and rough, the way he liked it. But Sam was being slow and, while it made the pleasure burn through him like a fuse on a bomb, leisurely sparking through him, it was driving him _insane_. He wanted that keen edge of pleasure to cut him, dig into his body and bring him screaming.

But Sam was not letting that happen, pinning him immobile this way to keep it slow for them. Dean had to smile. Sam may be slower this way, but, hell, he knew just want Dean needed, always had. Dean needed lovemaking, not a fast fuck. And Sam was going to do just that.

Dean still wiggled to make him go harder and Sam sighed against Dean's throat as he took him faster and deeper, thrusting in harder but not enough to suit Dean's tastes or impatience. Sam kissed along his throat, finding the spot that drove Dean mad and bit and sucked it, then bared his teeth, the wolf ones. And gently bit his neck in that spot, a little pain sinking into Dean's pleasure; the keen edge hitting him finally!

He also found himself freezing his movements, going still, whimpering as Sam's mouth held him helpless as he made love to him and then stopped and then bit him again, clamping down on his neck in the same spot as they came together, Dean screaming and howling as he came again and again as Sam stayed clamped to his neck, whimpering and whining his pleasure and ecstasy in between orgasms. Then being taken hard and rough like he wanted and cumming as Sam pinned his arms over his head and bit the other side and held Dean's head there with his teeth alone, a soft sexy whimper filtering into Sam's ear as Dean prepared to cum again and Sam ordered, "Cum for me again, Dean."

And Dean did as he was told, cumming hard and beautifully for his husband and gasped as he felt Sam let up on his bite. Sam smiled as he pulled Dean to him, moving to hold and rest him on his shoulder.

"See, you _can_ submit. You just need the right incentive, baby." Sam teased as Dean rolled his eyes again and laughed. "You _so_ did." He still remembered Dean's submissive whine that he had given several times during their lovemaking and smiled, knowing Dean hated to admit he had done it; just as he _always_ did.

"I did not submit." Dean grumbled while still caught in his husband's eyes and smiled.

Sam eyed the deep bite mark on Dean's neck, remembering his submissive whine he had given when he did it and how he had obeyed him after that…yet again and got hard from it. "You so _did!_"

"Shut up. I did not." Dean argued. Knowing he had but was not going to admit it.

So a grinning Sam went up and bit him again and sucked at his neck, nipples and body. Dean whined again and Sam grinned down at him, chuckling.

"Okay, so _maybe_ I did. But only for you, Sammy." Dean admitted blushing.

"Damn right." Sam teased.

"I like having you to myself…" Sam said.

"All yours, Sammy." Dean said happily, he hadn't liked the rutting thing anyway. It had felt like cheating on Sam when he had done it. And now he would never have to do it again. They nuzzled each other now, scent marking each other; doing the same over and over as well, biting softly. Sam gave a soft whine then whimpered in the way the drove Dean insane with lust; that sound contained love, want, need, and desire. He then looked into Sam's eyes, burning with desire, and fell into those hazel pools and happily drowned in them. Then he kissed Sam's body and worked into him then paused when it got the most pleasurable for his Mate.

"What am _I_?" Dean asked and Sam moaned, Dean making small movements so he could hear them; He _loved_ those sounds!

"My Alpha!" Sam moaned, his body clearly needed more but Dean wasn't giving it to him yet. The tease!

"And…" Dean asked, grinning.

"Mine!" Sam moaned louder and whimpered again as Dean rolled a hip and hit his pleasure spot. Shivers of pleasure took Sam over as Dean worked that spot slowly, barely touching it inside him now. Dean was nuzzling and biting his chest and nipples now, and along his neck and ear. Sam moaned again and again now. Dean bit harder now for a minute then let go, blood dripping from the bite in a small rivulet. Already healing.

"My Puppy!" Dean moaned, '_Puppy_' was Sam's latest pet name Dean enjoyed calling him, sounding like a puppy when he gave that sexy moan as he submitted to Dean yet again. "My _Sammy._"

"Yours!" Sam cried out and his body rolled now, desire and approaching orgasms taking him over.

"Close, Puppy?" Dean asked and felt that he was close to cumming, too.

"Yesss…" Sam panted, his body tensed and pleasure took him more and more and his control was slipping.

"Cum, Puppy…I'm cumming…cum _with_ me!" Dean cried out and they gripped each other, biting hard and kissing as they both took each other even harder and Dean grinned wickedly, waiting for Sam's last orgasm to begin to fade then bit him hard at the throat and Sam did the thing Dean loved about him most; he both fully submitted _and_ came hard at the _same_ time, and blissed out instantly.

They cuddled later and sighed happily. Dean smiled as Sam moved lower to lay his head over his heart and closed his eyes to listen to it. He loved the sound of Dean's heart; the steady beat of it was his favorite lullaby as he started to fall asleep now. Arms even holding Dean across his torso possessively. "Mine." Sam said softly, "I love you, Dean."

"My Sammy." Dean teased and chuckled, "Mine!" He also held Sam possessively, holding him tightly to him. "I love you, too." Sam's nose tickled his chest as he breathed in Dean's scent and rumbled contentedly in his throat.

"Puppy." Dean said fondly, cuddling him tighter as he drifted off with him, too.

Staking his Claim on his Mate, _His _Sammy…

Even as he knew that later on, Sam would return the favor…

And stake his claim on Dean as well.

Their mutual Claims firmly tying them together…

And making them belong to each other for the rest of their lives now.


End file.
